When brushes are used to style the human hair, the bristles of the brush often became matted with loose hairs. It is the practice to use picks to remove the loose hairs from the bristles, which picks are nothing more than an elongated tong with a gripping end that can be slide among the bristles to dislodge the hair entangled in the bristles.
Brushes are often designed with a blind aperture in the distal end of the handle of the brush for retaining a pick so that the user or the brush will readily have a pick available to clean the bristles of hairs matted therein. Since the picks are inserted into the ends of the handles, such handles cannot be equipped with a bore near the distal end of the handles by which the brush can be hung from hooks and the like.
A object of this invention is to provide a brush configuration which includes a pick stored in the end of its handle which also enables the brush to have a transverse bore in the distal end of the handle for hanging the brush on hooks and the like.
The current invention includes a hair brush having a bristle support with bristles extending from the support for brushing hair, a tubular handle connected to the bristle element, said handle having a bore deposed normal to its longitudinal axis adjacent to its distal end and a blind aperture extending from its distal end into said handle which intersects such bore, and a hair pick sized to be received into such blind aperture, the pick having an oval transverse opening therein which is in registry with such bore of the handle when the pick is fully received in such blind aperture in said handle so there is an opening through the handle for hanging the brush on hooks of the like. Means associated with the pick and blind bore is operable to insure registry of transverse opening in the handle and the pick.